fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Hall
Battle Hall (ばっとる はる Battou Haru) is a member of the Tartaros Guild, and a user of Take Over Magic. She is partnered with Reprimere Viridian. Like Reprimere, she uses Weapon Soul, but can use Animal Soul to a limited degree. Appearance Battle is a petite young girl, presumably in her pre-teens by first glance. She is known to have very pale skin and red eyes, which are very vampiric in their appearance. She has very long blonde hair, going down to her ankles, it is left freely, barring the two small pigtails she has on the sides of her hair. Her outfit is Gothic style, leather-like dress. On her legs, she wears several belts, and wears dark black boots. Personality Despite her strange name, Battle is noted to be far calmer than Reprimere, being easier to talk to and far more likely to take an opponent alive. She is able to keep Reprimere from killing often enough that their body count is lower than other member of Tartaros, despite being partnered with the most violent member. For matters relating to their team or any inquiries one would have, they generally approach Battle, who speaks to them calmly and kindly. Despite this, she is capable of killing without so much as batting an eye, stating that while she dislikes to kill, if she has to she will kill with mercy. Something that is notable about Battle is she seems to care for Reprimere to the point of love, despite not showing it outwardly, due to her more calm and reserved nature, she always has her eye on Reprimere, and makes sure she is never in harms way despite the fact that Reprimere can take care of herself. The feeling seems to be mutual in a manner as Reprimere can only be truly reined in by Battle. History Nothing much is known about Battle's history before Tartaros. She's confided most of her history in Reprimere Viridian, but what is known is that her family was killed in what has been referred to as an "accident". She was the only one left standing in her house, which was destroyed, her parents and younger sister dead. She was initially thought to have been the cause, but before anyone could press the case, she fled. She met with Reprimere a month later, a felt drawn to her. As she had no one and no purpose, she accepted of companionship, Reprimere having gotten tired of traveling solo. Magic and Abilities Weapon Soul Blade.jpg|Weapon Soul: Blade Weapon Soul Katana.png|Weapon Soul: Katana Weapon Soul (ウエポンソウル Uepon Souru) Weapon Soul allows Battle to transform parts of her body into weapons. Unlike Reprimere, who favors firearms, Battle favors bladed weapons, and is a master in their use, but can also, like Reprimere, Take Over the power of anything deemed a weapon, such as a fist. Weapons Master: Like Reprimere, Battle is skilled in the use of each and every weapon she's Taken Over. She uses bladed weapons, and as such favors close combat. Great Magic Power: Battle has a large amount of magical power for someone so young, and she uses her power with great effect, able to use the minimum amount of magical power to achieve maximum output for her techniques. Quotes Trivia *Her name comes from the book, Empress of the World, from the character Battle Hall Davies. Her appearance is that of Konjiki no Yami from To-LOVE-Ru and To-LOVE-Ru Trouble Darkness. Her joint Take-Over Spell with Reprimere also comes from the book Empress of the World, using the title of the book for the spell's name. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Tartaros Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages